This invention generally relates to apparatus for irradiating products or articles with radiation which can be reflected from a reflective surface. More specifically, the invention pertains to apparatus which is adapted to be installed in a conveyor line and irradiate molded and cured rubber articles, such as the rubber fascia or trim for automobiles, with ultraviolet light to prepare the surfaces of the articles to receive and retain a flexible coating such as a flexible polyurethane paint.
The process of irradiating rubber with ultraviolet light after treating the rubber with an aromatic ketone such as benzophenone to prepare the rubber surface for painting is in commercial use. Booths containing ultraviolet radiation sources through which articles are passed by conveyor are also commercially used.
Irradiating apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,087,751, 2,845,451, 2,876,187, 3,454,761 and 3,790,801, for example.